


Meant For Each Other

by peacenik_jesus



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik_jesus/pseuds/peacenik_jesus
Summary: Another Jealous Jesus drabble. A lot of my prompt requests ask for jealous Jesus... I should make these a series or something.





	Meant For Each Other

Aaron dodged the punch that had been aimed straight for his face, before a kick landed to his gut, pushing the air out of him with an, “Ooof!” He rubbed the soreness in his abdomen as he watched the other man crack his neck in agitation. “I don’t mean to sound like a wuss, but you’re going at me a little harder than usual today. Everything okay?”

“You’re not gonna learn to defend yourself if I keep going easy on you,” the clipped tone suggested that everything was not okay.

Jesus had been acting strangely the last couple of times he and Aaron had met. His usual jovial, carefree, peace, love, and granola persona had been replaced with a darker, moodier version of the man Aaron had come to know. He knew Jesus’ usual frustrations centered around things happening at Hilltop, but this seemed…personal.

“I won’t need to if you keep coming at me like that,” Aaron replied. “You’ll put me in a full body cast. Come on, this isn’t you training me to fight. I think I know you better than that by now. What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” Jesus’ response came too quickly and too defensively, and he knew it. He reached up and tugged the elastic band out of his hair, letting his locks fall before he put them back up again, trying to stall so he wouldn’t have to explain. Aaron, however, was persistent.

“Jesus–”

“Can we just…not?”

There was something beneath the annoyed tone that Aaron couldn’t quite peg. It hinged on the edge of sadness and anger. “I’m not going to fight with you if all you intend to do today is try to beat the shit out of me. Have I done something to upset you, or am I just a convenient punching bag?”

Jesus was visibly tense, obviously struggling between stubborn silence and giving in. His hands were clenched next to his sides and he refused to look at Aaron.

A gentle hand landed on his shoulder, “Paul…”

He flinched, almost as if hearing his given name had caused him physical pain. “Be honest with me…”

“I’ve always been honest with you.” Aaron furrowed his brow slightly, confused and curious about where this was going.

“You and Daryl…” he said the other man’s name through clenched teeth.

“Yeah?”

“Are you two…” Jesus struggled with the words, but Aaron seemed to finally glean his meaning.

“Are we together? What would give you that idea?”

Jesus didn’t fail to notice that Aaron hadn’t given a direct answer, and he jerked his shoulder out from under Aaron’s hand. “Daryl’s never been exactly touchy-feely. I’ve seen him hug Rick and Carol before, but…every time he sees you, he hugs you, and you hug back like it’s the last hug you’re ever going to give.”

This was jealousy, Aaron realized, but it wasn’t clear exactly who Jesus was jealous of. Even though the man was obviously in emotional turmoil, Aaron couldn’t help himself. “What if we are?”

“Why?” Jesus asked, turning suddenly to look at Aaron. “I get it, you’ve known each other longer, but you two have nothing in common. What does he have that I don’t?”

Aaron had to fight to keep the smirk off his face. “And you think you and I have more in common?”

The other man was in anguish as he turned from Aaron again, taking several steps to put space between them. “I always thought it would be me… It’s stupid, I know. I get it. I should be happy for you and Daryl, but I can’t help but think that we’re meant for each other.”

The humiliation and dejection were evident in Jesus’ voice. Aaron could tell the other man wanted nothing more than to leave at that moment.

“Just…forget it. Please? Forget I said anything. I’m sorry. I feel like such an idi–”

Aaron gripped his arm and spun him around, capturing his lips with a passionate kiss, and taking Jesus completely by surprise. When he pulled back, Jesus was looking at him like a deer in headlights. He couldn’t help but laugh. “First of all, Daryl and I have never been a thing. He’s like a brother to me. Second of all, I would have been more than happy to hug you if I’d known you wanted to be hugged. And lastly, why didn’t you tell me how you feel instead of trying to beat me to a pulp? Kind of sends a little bit of a mixed signal.”

Jesus’ cheeks went pink and he looked down in embarrassment and shame. “I was afraid to know the truth. I knew it would hurt like hell to hear that you were with someone else.”

“So you decided to silently stew about it instead?”

He shrugged meekly, looking at Aaron with doleful eyes. “It seemed the better option.”

Aaron laughed, putting his hand at the back of Jesus’ head. He grinned, teasing, “You are kind of an idiot, aren’t you?”

“Not funny,” Jesus rebuked, slipping his hands up on either side of Aaron’s face. “You’re really not with him?”

“Him or anyone else,” Aaron affirmed, then smirked. “Well, at the moment. Ask me again in five minutes.”

Jesus opened his mouth to respond, but Aaron pulled him into a kiss that left no doubts about who he wanted to be with.

FIN


End file.
